1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal resistance testing device to test electrical components for proper operation. More specifically, the present invention relates to a universal resistance testing device to measure and verify an external resistance of a variable resistance device.
2. Description of Related Art
Variable resistance devices exist in various styles and perform various functions in many applications throughout the automotive, power sports, motorcycle, and power equipment industries. For example, all terrain vehicles (ATV's) utilize variable resistance devices to provide vehicle information to the operator that may be visually displayed. Some examples of a variable resistance device may include a gas tank level sensor, a vehicle angle sensor, etc. It is important that the variable resistance devices operate properly so that proper information is relayed to the operator of the ATV.
In order to ensure proper operation of the variable resistance devices the quality of the devices need to be verified. Specifically, the resistance of the variable resistance device needs to be verified that it is the proper resistive value. Different variable resistance devices, however, have a different resistance. In other words, the resistance of the gas tank level sensor may have a different resistance than the vehicle angle sensor. Thus, a different testing device is required to test each of the different variable resistance devices. Therefore, what is required is a universal resistance testing device that can be incorporated into a control circuit to thereby test different variable resistance devices.